Concomitant with wide propagation of various mobile terminals and commercialization of wireless Internet services, demands by consumers related to the mobile terminals are diversified, and various types of additional equipment are attached to the mobile terminals. Among the various types of additional equipment, a camera module may be a representative device capable of editing and transmitting a still image or a moving picture, as necessary, by photographing the still image or the moving picture, and storing the still image or the moving picture in image data.
Meantime, a camera is changed in focus of a lens in response to a distance between the lens and an object. Therefore, a camera requires a function, i.e., an AF (Auto Focus) function capable of automatically adjusting a focus in response to a distance between a lens and an object in order to enable a photographing of an excellent quality.